couple up
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: In which Sakura is caught in the middle of her addiction and Kakashi's just enjoying it a little too much.


Shut up, guys, JUST SHUT UP.  
SERIOUSLY. UGH.  
I am so not weak.  
(And ohmigosh, has anyone seen Pretty Little Liars?  
Isn't it awesome? Ugh. Ezra.)  
Ahem, so, review. Yeah.

* * *

Sakura clutched her pillow and resisted the urge to pee her freaking pants. It was a typical Tuesday night for Sakura. She would get off her hospital shift at six-thirty, make dinner or order in, take a shower at seven-fifteen and get ready for bed just in time for her favorite show. Pretty Little Liars.

Yes, it was stupid girl show that only stupid girls like herself could get away with watching with little or no teasing from her teammates. And yes, she was nearing twenty-two but that didn't mean she couldn't _pretend_ that she was a teenager. Yeah.

_"I've been thinking about you."_

Sakura sighed. _Oh, Mr. Fitz. _This line, of course, was Sakura's favorite line from the episode so far. "Oh, Mr. Fitz," Sakura moaned, "Why can't all men be like you?"

"Who's Mister Fitz?"

Sakura screamed. She began fumbling with the remote, trying to find the stupid pause button. _Pause button, pause button... Where is the freaking pause button? S_he must have pressed the poor button ten times, she guessed, as soon as she found it and practically threw the remote across the room in the mist of her spazz-attack. Thank Kami for DVR.

The medic-nin put a hand on heart. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't _do_ that!"

He simply gave her an eye-crease in return, obviously enjoying his student's current distress. "So, who is this _Mister Fitz_?"

The kunoichi panicked. She couldn't let her teacher know about her current addiction to a TV show! "O-oh..." she trailed off, "Um, well, he's just - uh - he's a-"

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened. Oh no, she knew that tone of voice. It was his _'I'm-about-find-out-what-your-hiding-because-I-can' _voice. "Okay, fine. I guess there's no hiding with you, is there, sensei?" she let out a nervous laugh.

"Nope." he chimed in, eye-crease getting even more merrier by the minute.

She glared. He stared. She glared more. And he eye-creased at her. Then Sakura secretly wondered if shinobi could really be smothered to death by a pillow. The pillow stared at her like a seductress on a mission; the option was getting more and more tempting.

"So, who's Mister Fitz?"

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes; he was obviously enjoying this. "He's a character on the show I was watching."

"Oh."

Sakura rolled her eyes, again. And then, she suddenly got an idea. A really, _evil_ idea. "Hey, why don't you watch it with me?"

"Oh no, I have to feed Mr. Ukki-"

"I'll let the fact that you haven't explained why you're here slide."

"Remote?"

Sakura grinned at him and took the remote from his hands. How did he manage to get that anyway? "Okay, any questions you have, I'll answer." And then she pressed play and caused the biggest mistake of her life.

Thirty-minutes later, the show was still going strong and Kakashi was watching what would be the most confusing part of the episode if he didn't watch the others, which he didn't so - "Wait..." Sakura watched in glee as his visible eye widened. "Are they-"

"Yup."

"Ah,"

"They're my favorite couple."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "_Really_."

Sakura scoffed. "Yes, _really_. Now stop looking at me like that, you're gonna miss the best part."

"They're kissing! In his apartment! Like it's-"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, we've established that they're dating."

Clearly, Kakashi was confused and slightly irate about the whole thing; which, by the way, happened to greatly amuse Sakura. "But that's illegal! And he's got to be at least twenty-three or twenty-two. And she's what? Sixteen? That's completely-"

"Kakashi-sensei, age shouldn't matter when it comes to love. I mean, if I started dating Genma-" she stopped talking after receiving a pointed look, "Okay, maybe not _Genma_, but Izumo! He's nice, right?"

The copy-nin groaned inwardly. "Sure."

"So, if we were completely in love and he assured everyone that his intentions were pure; would you deny him just because he happens to be a decade or so older than me?"

He blinked. "_Yes_."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but you're always going to be that twelve year old girl who was hopeless in love with Sasuke. And Izumo - Izumo is old and you're young-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off, "I'm not dating Izumo."

"Good."

"But, for the record, I don't think you're old, sensei."

"Good." He was totally old; she was just rubbing it in his face. "So, why are they your favorite couple?"

"Because student-teacher relationships are hot."

Kakashi pulled Sakura into a playful headlock and kissed the top of her head, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Love you, too, Hun."


End file.
